Odd jobs
by Arseni
Summary: Oneshot Harry is desparate for sex and finds his way to a Knockturn Alley strip club. He gets what he wants from two of the women working there, but he isn't prepared to find out just who they are.


I do not own any of the characters mentioned here. I am simply manipulating them for the enjoyment of my readers and for my own perverted agenda.

Harry Potter glumly walked down Diagon Alley, clouds above him threatening to rain. He wondered why he was even here. _I should be home with Ginny,_ he thought. Three years ago they had been married, followed by a honeymoon most people only dream about; just the sex they had had that week was worthy of myth status. But now Harry had been forced to work increasingly long hours at the Ministry and Ginny had gotten a night-job herself. With Harry spending many late nights at the office and Ginny working well into the wee hours of the morning, their intimacy had deteriorated severely. Now the only sensuality that either was able to experience regularly was, quite literally, at their own hands.

He also seemed to remember Ron complaining of a similar plight. He and Hermione were apparently mirroring Ginny and Harry in their lack of intimacy. Like Harry, Ron was having to work many late nights as the publicist for his favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. For the first time in God knows how long, they were close to being able to compete in the Regional Quidditch Cup. Hermione had also taken a job that she worked primarily at night; Like Harry with Ginny, Ron hadn't the slightest clue where she was working. It was amazing how, even now, it was just like another day at Hogwarts for all of them.

Harry's attention was brought back to reality by this thought and he looked up. He saw that he had left Diagon and had somehow found his way onto Knockturn Alley. Ordinarily, he would have turned around and left but something stopped him. He realized that he didn't leave because this place fit his mood; fit _him._ He continued walking until a brilliant flash of violet neon light caught his attention. He looked in the direction of the light and his jaw immediately dropped.

_The Waxed Wand. _The sign flashed even brighter than before, showing a poster of a naked witch doing things with a wand that were far from magical, at least in the traditional sense.

_Oh my god, _Harry thought. _It's always nice to see my taxes at work._

The global economy of the wizarding world had been going downhill for the past two years. In an effort to stimulate the economy as well as provide new job opportunities, the Ministry decided to adopt certain Muggle professions for witches and wizards to take advantage of. They had experimented with many different Muggle professions, including chemistry, muggle biology and muggle-conventional industry, but none panned out until they finally tried one last profession as a last resort: Adult entertainment. Pornography, prostitution, striptease establishments- All were researched heavily and adapted for the wizarding world. And upon the day of their legalization, the economy began to soar; within a month, things were back where they had been two years ago. Everyone rejoiced, though it was admittedly for different reasons.

"Well, damn," Harry said. "I haven't had a decent lay in three years. I hate to cheat on Ginny, but enough is enough!"

^*^*^*^*^

The club was dimly lit, music pounding. Posters showing nude witches having sex with faceless young men litterd the walls. Harry approached the doorman and paid the 20 Galleon entry fee. _Highway robbery, _Harry thought. Having paid, he opened the door and entered. The music was even louder now, the lights brighter. All around the room, stripper-witches were having drinks with patrons at a table or giving them, at the very least, a lap dance on a couch or easy chair. Harry couldn't find a place that he wanted to sit and was about to leave when he noticed the door.

It was a plain door, dull grey with a single white sign: _Private Shows Only 10 Galleons_

_Bingo, _he thought. He made his way through the door, paid the fee and walked on. From what he remember about this particualr aspect of his old Muggle life, this was supposed to be a rather desirable region of a strip club. Here, however, it seemed oddly quiet. Wanting to avoid awkward feelings, he picked the first room he saw and closed the door. Lights came on automatically, showing midnight black leather furniture and a coffe table to match. Immediately beside the door was a small shelf with leather apparel, including a cowel that only revealed the wearer's mouth instantly grabbing Harry's attention. Out of morbid curiosity, and slight arousal, he donned the hood and zipped it shut. After checking that he could see and talk sufficiently, Harry walked over to the couch and sat down, not knowing what else he could do. Minutes later, he heard a chime of bells and the door opened again. His jaw dropped for the second time that night.

The door had opened to reaveal two stunningly beautiful women, both dressed in tight leather boustiers and cowels matching Harry's own, both of them reavealing each witch's hair. The first, about four inches taller than the other, had wavy chestnut hair down to her hips. The other had flaming red tresses, flowing down to the small of her back. Otherwise, from the tops of the boustier up and from their bottoms down, they were completely naked.

"Are you looking for a good time, lover?" the redhead asked.

Harry stammered and lightly choked before a "Yes" squeaked out.

"15 Galleons," said the brunette.

"What!?" Harry cried. "I've already paid 30 tonight and I'm not paying anymore!"

"I have an idea," the first woman said, trying to cool their tempers. "How about this? We will fuck you as many times as you want, but the first time is what counts. You see, we can and will make you come, but we like to come on the job while we're at it. If you can bring us both to orgasm, then you don't pay anything else. What do you say?"

Harry thought about it a good while. He knew that it was definitely sex that he was after, but he also realized that his money bag was getting lighter. _Then again, _he thought, _if I can't make them come, I'm only out another 15. _"Deal."

"Then have a seat on the couch, sweetheart," said the second woman.

Harry plopped down upon the couch as the women approached. The brunette sat down beside Harry, grabbing his head and twisting it towards her to give a burning kiss. The redhead knelt in front of him and began rubbing and squeezing the crotch of his pants. Both actions made him firm in only a minute, much to the redhead's delight. As the brunette stripped off Harry's shirt, the redhead unzipped his pants. She was prepared to remove his underwear to reach her prize but didn't have to; Harry wasn't wearing any. She grabbed his rigid rod and squeezed, a moan escaping from both Harry and herself. The brunette, having removed his shirt, kissed and nibbled her way down his torso until she met her partner at his organ.

"Big boy," they said in unison. They both began licking and kissing up and down the surface of his manhood, making him groan lustfully and clench the surface of the couch. The readhead licked and sucked the head as the brunette moved lower and began sucking his testicles. This brought yet another moan and nearly brought him over the edge. He grabbed each witch's hair and pulled them away, leaving both of them panting for air. He suddenly grabbed the brunette and laid her on the coffe table. Simultaneously, he squeezed both of her breasts hard and rammed the full length of him into her dripping opening. She cried out as he forcefully moved himself in and out of her. "Yes!" she cried out. "Harder!" Harry moved faster and harder, determined to bring her. He glanced at the redhead and did a doubletake. The redhead was standing there, watching them and touching herself. She squeezed her left breast with the right hand while she had two fingers on the other inserted inside of her. He continued thrusting into the brunette as he watched her redheaded companion. The redhead finally noticed that he was watching her, though it did not deter her from plesuring herself.

"You," said Harry. "Sit on her face. Now." She obeyed his command without question, planting her opening over her companions face. She immediately moaned loudly as her partner devoured her eager pussy. She began to grind her hips against the other woman's face as Harry gave a bruising kiss. All three of them could feel their individual orgams approaching. Harry pulled out and moved his throbbing member along the outside of the brunettes slit, watching the redhead crouch down and begin licking and sucking him once again. None of them could hold back any longer.

Both women came at once, screaming loudly. Harry came last, his climaxed ending with his screaming, "Ginny!"

Both women fell off of the table in surprise, but looked back at Harry with what appeared to be fear. "How did you know, sweetheart?" asked the redhead.

"Know what?" Harry asked of her. "What are you talking about?"

The redhead unbuttoned the clasp of her cowel and removed it. The cowel was finally moved out of the way to reveal a shamefaced Ginny. She looked down at the floor, ready to cry, unable to face her husband. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said.

"Ginny?" Disbelief and shock were both apparent in his voice.

"I didn't want you to know," she tried to explain. "But we really needed the money and this just happened to be the first place that wanted to hire me. I would never have expected you to come to a place like this, but I realize that I'm to blame for that as well. I realize that I've not been as intimate with you as I once was. I really am very sorry, Harry."

Harry was silent for a while. He took several deep breaths, clenching and unclenching his fists many times. He finally spoke, softly but firm. "I forgive you, Ginny. Personally, I would prefer a job other than this for you-"

"Harry," Ginny interrupted warningly.

Harry held up his hand to quiet her, continuing, "But if the money is good, then I'm not going to complain. Besides, I think it's safe to say that you're making more money than even me." He smiled as he said the last, making Ginny smile as well. She ran to her husband and embraced him, kissing him in a way that they hadn't done in a long while. As they pulled away, a sudden thought occurred to Harry. "Wait a second."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Your partner here," he said. "I can see why you would be frightened to hear your own name coming from me, but why should she be so afraid?"

In answer to his question, the brunette removed her cowel. Before Harry stood a rather red-faced Hermione.

"'Mione?" For a third time, his jaw dropped again.

"Yes, Harry," she said, shuffling her feet upon the floor. "It's me."

"Does Ron know?"

"No," she answered. "He doesn't. And I would rather it stay that way. Please don't tell him.

A sly smile grew across Harry's face. "Why would I?" he asked. "The both of you have given me the best sex I've had in a long time. Not only that but I made you both come, so I don't even have to pay for it. If you wish me not to tell Ron," he said, pausing at the last. "Then that is an arrangement that we'll need to maintain. We'll start tomorrow, mine and Ginny's place. Say, 9 o'clock?" The smile had turned into a grin.

Both women thought it over for maybe a minute before turning back to Harry and saying simultaneously, "Deal." They then both moved toward him and kissed him all over. "But I say we should go again before you leave," Ginny said coyly. "After all, you are my husband."

"And now, my lover," Hermione added.

_And the happiest man in the world, _Harry concluded mentally.


End file.
